1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic releasing hinge that enables a pintle hub disengaging automatically from a connecting section when being turned outside the normal range to avoid damages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges are commonly used apparatus for turning. For instance, personal digital assistance (PDAs), notebook computers, handsets, and face panels of many devices have hinges to perform turning, supporting and anchoring functions. However, conventional hinges are easily damaged when being forced to turn beyond their normal utilization ranges. The invention aims at providing an improved hinge that is capable of releasing automatically at the connecting section when the turning angle exceeds a selected value resulting from inadvertent operations so that the device where the hinge is installed may be prevented from damaging.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an automatic releasing hinge to resolve the disadvantages set forth above. The hinge according to the invention automatically disengages and releases at the connecting section when being turned beyond the normal range, thus the object being mounted may be prevented from damaging and the appearance may be maintained intact.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic releasing hinge that is simply structured with a smaller number of elements and easy to assemble so that users may assemble and repair by themselves.